The Statue of Mama Luigi
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: ... That's MAMA Luigi to you, Mario!


**The Statue of Mama Luigi**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla: Random fanfic time! Yay random fanfic!

Disclaimer: If Nintendo discovered that I owned these things, then they would have killed me YEARS ago. Also known as, everything in this story belongs to Nintendo and not us, you stupid fangirls!

PS: Putting Yoshi, Pikachu, and Kirby together in a fanfic is fun!

---------

One day at the overused Super Smash Brothers Mansion, Yoshi was explaining the wonders of modern technology to his good friends, Pikachu and Kirby...

"And this is your state-of-the-art wide-screen television," Yoshi explained, smiling as he pointed at the TV.

Kirby poked at the large television screen. "Does it come in different flavors?"

Yoshi slapped Kirby across the face with a fan. "No, silly! It's suppose to be a state-of-the-art-"

Pikachu rubbed the back of his head. "Uhh, no means of being a smart alec, but you said that three times," The yellow electrical mouse Pokemon explained, a anime-style sweatdrop appearing on the back of his head.

Yoshi lowered his eyes as he glazed at Pikachu. "Please! Like you know how to plug in a..." He paused, and rubbed his chin. "What was it called? An electric cord?"

Kirby shrugged. "I don't know about you guys, but I hope the princess made lotsa spaghetti!" He made a quirky grin.

Yoshi sighed, shaking his head and putting his hands on his hips. 'Well, you know what? I got something that all of us can do." He got a grin on his face.

Pikachu eyed Yoshi suspiciously. "Why do I have a strange feeling that something ridiculous and apparently stupid is going to happen?" He asked out of the blue.

Yoshi only rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it's better than the time that I stole all of those cupcakes from the bakery."

---------

**BEGIN FLASHBACK**

Yoshi can be seen being chased by hundreds of angry clowns, the green Yoshisaurus holding different-iced cupcakes in his hands. Yoshi then tripped over, and got beaten up by the clowns' harmless balloon animals.

**END FLASHBACK**

---------

Pikachu's right eye twitched violently. "...You got beaten up by clowns?" He asked with hesitation.

Yoshi rolled his eyes. "Hey, it's better than the time when you and Peach went s-"

"HEY, THIS IS FAMILY ORIENTED!!!!" Mr. Game-and-Watch randomly shouted as he ran by, with Pikachu covering Yoshi's mouth.

Kirby was attempting to eat the television set whole, but he was having trouble digesting it down. "Umm, a little help?" He asked, while Yoshi and Pikachu left the mansion.

Later, in the streets of Nintendo City, we can see Yoshi, Pikachu, and Kirby running down with a statue of Luigi. The three cute Smashers turn around the corner, and face each other.

"What are we gonna do with the statue?" Kirby asked, holding the statue of Luigi with his short, pudgy arms.

Yoshi thought for a moment. "Hmm..." He snapped his fingers. "That's it! We'll just change the color of his overalls, and call him Mama Luigi!" He glanced at Pikachu and whistled at him. "Pikachu, go get some buckets of paint."

Pikachu saluted, and he ran off. The yellow electrical mouse Pokemon then bumped into a random Octorok, and he entered into the store. He nabbed several cans of paint, and then ran out of the store, and headed back to the corner, running to Yoshi and Kirby while holding the cans of paint.

Yoshi shook his head and snatched the green and blue cans of paint. "You just can't seem to get anything right, can you?" He sighed, and he tossed the green can of paint over the statue's blue overalls, making them green. Yoshi then grabbed a paintbrush and painted the blue paint on the statue's green shirt. He smiled, and turned to Pikachu and Kirby. "Viola! I told you that-"

The ground then started to shake, and the statue of Mama Luigi came to life, staring at the three Smashers. Yoshi, Pikachu, and Kirby all screamed as they held each other, trembling in fear.

The statue of Mama Luigi grinned, and bellowed, pointing at the three trembling Smashers, _**"THAT'S **__**MAMA LUIGI**__** TO YOU, SMASHERS!!!!!"**_ He wheezed loudly, and then started stomping off in the other direction.

Yoshi fainted, while Pikachu and Kirby wetted themselves in fear. Never would they mess with Mama Luigi. It was then that Yoshi got up, and said, "Guys... please don't tell KILL THE EMPIRE."

Pikachu and Kirby turned slowly to Yoshi. "Don't tell him what...?" They said, their voices shaky.

Yoshi gulped, and he stated, closing his eyes. "Don't tell KILL THE EMPIRE that Yoshizilla made us brought Mama Luigi to life." He fainted again.

---------

**THE END**

Yoshizilla: Yes, as you all can see, I am a fan of YouTube Poop, so that is why the quirky plot resolved around a statue of Luigi, which eventually became a statue of Mama Luigi instead. Stupid, hilarious YouTube Poops...CURSE YOU, VIDEOS!!!! CURSE YOU ALL!!!!


End file.
